A Beautiful Nightmare
by SnowyHeart13
Summary: Well, just another story of Fionna and Marshal ;3 Click to find out what happens, enjoy.! :'DD
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Nightmare**

**Chapter 1, A new start.**

"CAKE! WHERE ARE YOU CAKE!" Fionna was about to freak out from all the impatience of her beloved invite to his Christmas ball. Cake was sneaking around the tree house because she loves to make her human sister freak out for her, it let's her know she cares. Gently and quietly, she comes closer to Fionna's back to give her a big scare and she waited there for some seconds so she could strike her joke. She got to Fionna's ear and whispered a creepy boo and stepped back laughing her heart out when she saw her sister's face. "That's not funny Cake. If I wasn't looking for you, I would have attacked you with my sword." Fionna said scared and a bit angry while Cake was bursting her laughter. "Baby girl you know I love to give you a scary moment. What you need?" "I need a dress to go to PG's Christmas ball; maybe I have a chance to be more than his chum." Fionna said blushing, almost turning into a tomato. "Hmmm… AHA! I have the perfect outfit! Wait for me." Cake goes to the other room to get a special-occasion-dress for her, it was strapless and knee high. The colors started pale and faded to a darker color, from white like snow to midnight blue. It was elegant but festive. To match with it where 4 inches high heels with a touch of midnight blue and some snow-like gems around them and a purse with no handle, so petit it could only fit a small weapon, just in case.

"It's… It's…" "Beautiful… It was mom's dress and as you can see sugar, I'm quite small, but it fits you perfectly!" Fionna standed there shocked and happy by the dress of how beautiful it was. "Come on sugar, try it on and when you have it on, I'm going to do your hair." Five minutes later, Fionna came out changed into her dress and Cake got so chocked she just standed there with her mouth open. "Ehh…. How do I look?" "Perfect sugar! Now… to do your hair and live to the Christmas ball." Both of them went to the Candy Kingdom to attend to the Christmas ball. When they got there, everybody stopped just to look at them when finally; PG came with a big smile in his face. "W-w-w-wow Fionna, you look amazing." She blushed and gave a grin. "Thanks PG, you look nice too." "Care to dance?" He took her hand gently and guides her to the dance floor, they were dancing and laughing until the DJ decided to put on slow music. _Oh my glob, this is my chance to dance with PG and it'll be a close and slow dance! Oh glob, he's looking into my eyes with his candy rose eyes! I think I'm going to faint._ "So, what now?" "Want to keep dancing? Even though it's a slow dance?" Fionna blushes and looked around to see Cake and she saw her and LM slow dancing and making lovey dovey faces.

"Sure thing PG." They began to dance in circular directions and they didn't look away from each other's eyes until Peppermint Maid got in their way. She whispered something in his ear that made him shock and get pale. "Sorry Fionna, I have to go do something in the lab, I'll see you around?" "Sure… I'll be wandering around." She said in a sad voice. "Great, thank you pal." He wandered off quickly and she began to run outside and stopped at the little candy bridge and started to sob quietly, sat on the ground of the little candy bridge and tries to calm down. Some moments later, Fionna spots a tall guy; he had a black jacket, grayish jeans and black converses. He had a top hat; it looked weird but good at the same time. He surely was in the Christmas ball and got bored from all the candy and PG's importance. Fionna thought he was standing there quietly, watching her sob there but observing her tears and reading her body language. "Who are you and why are you watching me cry?" She said giving a glance to the tall guy. "Ohm, I was about to go to my house but I heard someone sobbing and I wanted to check it out." He approaches to her slowly and giving a small smile to her just too bright up the mood. "Well, I was crying and you could of just approached to me and ask what's wrong. I don't bite unless you're evil."

He grins and pulls out his hand from his pocket. "What's you're name kid?" "I'm not a kid, and my name is Fionna, what's yours? She held his hand to get up and both where face to face. He blushed and took a step back so that she can't see his blushing face and dark eyes. "I'm Marshal, Marshal Lee the Vampire King." She got quite for a while and started to observe him from tip of hair to toes; he blushes more and does the same, trying to make his hair cover his eyes. "Nice to meet you dude, aren't you suppose to be in PG's Christmas ball?" "Nah, Gumbutt can "party without me being in there, besides, why are you crying? That's the main topic now." She got surprised when she heard the question; no guy has ever asked her what's wrong or so. She felt relived yet weird. "Nothing really, just felt sad and I started to cry. There's no need to get worried about it." She gave a smile to him and he responded that smile with a pat on her head. "Well if you need someone to talk too then I'll be in the forest or at the cave, you know, dark places." He gave her a smirk with a wink and she blushed tomato red. "Wanna get out of here?" She gave a smirked and nodded. Marshal held her without her saying anything and both flew away to a cliff where they can have the view of all Aaa. _I think I'm going to love this._

**So, yeah xD.! My first story, I have a mission for chu guys.! I shall need comments or so about it to make it funkier :'3 so please.? xD And I really hope chu guys loved it :'3 based on chur comments I sshall upload the next chapter :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**A Beautiful Nightmare**

**Chapter 1, A new start.**

"CAKE! WHERE ARE YOU CAKE!" Fionna was about to freak out from all the impatience of her beloved invite to his Christmas ball. Cake was sneaking around the tree house because she loves to make her human sister freak out for her, it let's her know she cares. Gently and quietly, she comes closer to Fionna's back to give her a big scare and she waited there for some seconds so she could strike her joke. She got to Fionna's ear and whispered a creepy boo and stepped back laughing her heart out when she saw her sister's face. "That's not funny Cake. If I wasn't looking for you, I would have attacked you with my sword." Fionna said scared and a bit angry while Cake was bursting her laughter. "Baby girl you know I love to give you a scary moment. What you need?" "I need a dress to go to PG's Christmas ball; maybe I have a chance to be more than his chum." Fionna said blushing, almost turning into a tomato. "Hmmm… AHA! I have the perfect outfit! Wait for me." Cake goes to the other room to get a special-occasion-dress for her, it was strapless and knee high. The colors started pale and faded to a darker color, from white like snow to midnight blue. It was elegant but festive. To match with it where 4 inches high heels with a touch of midnight blue and some snow-like gems around them and a purse with no handle, so petit it could only fit a small weapon, just in case.

"It's… It's…" "Beautiful… It was mom's dress and as you can see sugar, I'm quite small, but it fits you perfectly!" Fionna standed there shocked and happy by the dress of how beautiful it was. "Come on sugar, try it on and when you have it on, I'm going to do your hair." Five minutes later, Fionna came out changed into her dress and Cake got so chocked she just standed there with her mouth open. "Ehh…. How do I look?" "Perfect sugar! Now… to do your hair and live to the Christmas ball." Both of them went to the Candy Kingdom to attend to the Christmas ball. When they got there, everybody stopped just to look at them when finally; PG came with a big smile in his face. "W-w-w-wow Fionna, you look amazing." She blushed and gave a grin. "Thanks PG, you look nice too." "Care to dance?" He took her hand gently and guides her to the dance floor, they were dancing and laughing until the DJ decided to put on slow music. _Oh my glob, this is my chance to dance with PG and it'll be a close and slow dance! Oh glob, he's looking into my eyes with his candy rose eyes! I think I'm going to faint._ "So, what now?" "Want to keep dancing? Even though it's a slow dance?" Fionna blushes and looked around to see Cake and she saw her and LM slow dancing and making lovey dovey faces.

"Sure thing PG." They began to dance in circular directions and they didn't look away from each other's eyes until Peppermint Maid got in their way. She whispered something in his ear that made him shock and get pale. "Sorry Fionna, I have to go do something in the lab, I'll see you around?" "Sure… I'll be wandering around." She said in a sad voice. "Great, thank you pal." He wandered off quickly and she began to run outside and stopped at the little candy bridge and started to sob quietly, sat on the ground of the little candy bridge and tries to calm down. Some moments later, Fionna spots a tall guy; he had a black jacket, grayish jeans and black converses. He had a top hat; it looked weird but good at the same time. He surely was in the Christmas ball and got bored from all the candy and PG's importance. Fionna thought he was standing there quietly, watching her sob there but observing her tears and reading her body language. "Who are you and why are you watching me cry?" She said giving a glance to the tall guy. "Ohm, I was about to go to my house but I heard someone sobbing and I wanted to check it out." He approaches to her slowly and giving a small smile to her just too bright up the mood. "Well, I was crying and you could of just approached to me and ask what's wrong. I don't bite unless you're evil."

He grins and pulls out his hand from his pocket. "What's you're name kid?" "I'm not a kid, and my name is Fionna, what's yours? She held his hand to get up and both where face to face. He blushed and took a step back so that she can't see his blushing face and dark eyes. "I'm Marshal, Marshal Lee the Vampire King." She got quite for a while and started to observe him from tip of hair to toes; he blushes more and does the same, trying to make his hair cover his eyes. "Nice to meet you dude, aren't you suppose to be in PG's Christmas ball?" "Nah, Gumbutt can "party without me being in there, besides, why are you crying? That's the main topic now." She got surprised when she heard the question; no guy has ever asked her what's wrong or so. She felt relived yet weird. "Nothing really, just felt sad and I started to cry. There's no need to get worried about it." She gave a smile to him and he responded that smile with a pat on her head. "Well if you need someone to talk too then I'll be in the forest or at the cave, you know, dark places." He gave her a smirk with a wink and she blushed tomato red. "Wanna get out of here?" She gave a smirked and nodded. Marshal held her without her saying anything and both flew away to a cliff where they can have the view of all Aaa. _I think I'm going to love this._

**So, yeah xD.! My first story, I have a mission for chu guys.! I shall need comments or so about it to make it funkier :'3 so please.? xD And I really hope chu guys loved it :'3 based on chur comments I sshall upload the next chapter :3 **


End file.
